<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cozy by DailyDianakko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474234">Cozy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko'>DailyDianakko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Do not cross post to other sites, F/F, Ficlet, I Really Didn't Edit, Minor Editing, Soft Gay Feelings, Sulotte, harold they're girlfriends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDianakko/pseuds/DailyDianakko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet of two nerds and a book</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lotte leaned back onto Sucy as she enjoyed the latest volume of Nightfall. The faint early morning sun streaking through the window had made her feel relaxed and sleepy. Anabel had truly outdone herself with this recent installment. Edgar and Arthur’s relationship had reached a tumultuous crescendo after a gripping fight aboard the space pirate ship that Belle had been captured on.</p><p>“Lotte, this particular infusion is very volatile. Unless you want to experience the dripping sensation of flesh melting off your bones, I suggest you move.” Lotte’s pillow drawled in a monotone voice. Sucy had been camped up on the floor taking advantage of the time that Akko was out of the dorm to finally work. The acidic tendencies of this potion made it highly inadvisable to work on with the disastrous brunette nearby. Lotte let out a small tired sounding sigh and moved up onto Sucy’s bed. It wasn’t her girlfriend, but the faint smell and lingering warmth would suffice for now. She snuggled down in a comfortable upright position, and began to get sucked back into the world of Nightfall.</p><p>Sucy looked at Lotte out of the corner of her eye. The Finnish witch was completely deaf to the surrounding world within minutes. She was absolutely absorbed in the world of Nightfall. Lotte looked comfortable, on Sucy’s bed. After a moment of looking at Lotte in quiet contemplation, Sucy let out a string of muttered Tagalog curses and began to add elements to neutralize her acidic brew. Ventures into just how corrosive she could make this particular potion would have to wait. Sucy wanted to have a rare moment of physical contact with her Carrot Top. She packed up within ten minutes, thanks to her experienced movements. After setting her kit on the desk, she glided over to Lotte. As absorbed as she was, Lotte didn’t notice and continued to read her book. Sucy’s eyes softened as she noticed the slight tremor in Lotte’s leg due to the bed shifting slightly. That meant that the she had gotten at an especially exciting part. Sucy gently snuck up onto bed and maneuvered herself beside Lotte with lithe movements. Resting her back against the wall, she began the slow task of moving her girlfriend into her lap.</p><p>Lotte looked up from her book when she felt the sensation of long strands of hair tickling her cheeks. She gave a happy squirm and a hum when she found herself in Sucy’s lap. As Sucy looked down with an almost playful glare not quite meeting Lotte’s eyes, she said “Don’t expect me to do this all the time. My working hours are precious.” Lotte let out a giggle and snuggled in deeper. She knew Sucy was lying. She had a habit of looking to the left when she was telling a fib. Lotte nodded, playing along. She stretched up and gave Sucy a peck on the cheek. Then looked back to her book and began to read aloud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SULOTTE OTP!!!! They deserve more content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>